Black Rose of passion
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Gwen is turning seventeen, but there is a myterious shadow watching her. The returning of a person from her past avekens new feelings in her, but will her feeling be returned or will her young heart break in the Dragon's hands...
1. Whispers in the wind…

A/N: when I was looking through the fictions related to the story I didn't find one with this pairing, so I made one. And don't think to flame me because of it, in some other categories are even weirder pairings and some that even gross me out, and I'm the one who is watching 'Autopsy: Mysterious Deaths', while eating my dinner… So have fun reading...

I. Whispers in the wind…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a lovely and warm summer night. A young woman sat out site the RV, watching the sparkling stars and the beautiful moon. The soft light of the campfire illuminated on her face, giving it a soft, warm glow. They stopped with the RV in the clearing of a forest for the night. She didn't mind it, she begun to love this sort of living. Green eyes gazed up to the stars as she sat there. In only two days she would be seventeen, Gwen could hardly wait. Ben and her grandfather were already fast asleep. Gwen didn't feel tired at all; she had too many things in her mind as to go in her bed.

In the last years she changed a bit. In her option was she stills the same, but after she got older her body changed more feminine like and she got finally curves. She also noticed that many boys turn around and whistle when she walks past them. It is strange, but she doesn't feel any interest for them like other famel in her age.

A soft breeze come up and played with her orange-red hair. It was as if the wind would take her in his embrace. Gwen knew that it was strange, but she had the feeling as if two strong arms would wrap themselves around her. A cold shiver run down her spine, but it was followed by a strange tickling feeling. This was not the first time that she felt something strange when a wind comes up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the night two days after they defeated Hex and Charmcaster she stayed a bit out side the RV to gaze up at the stars. In that time come also a soft wind and it was like as if it would whisper to her… _"I will return to you, I promise…"_

She didn't know what this meant and why only she heard the voice, but she couldn't change that. And telling about it her cousin would only give the effect that he would never leave her be.

It begun to get cold so she stood up, putting the fire out and went inside of the car to finally get some sleep. But what Gwen didn't know that when she left, the same voice from seven years ago began to speak through the wind again.

"_Soon my dear Gwendolyn you will be mine…" _

_To be continued…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: so, this was the first chapter, I know my grammar is horrible. So what do you think, who is after Gwen?


	2. Dark shadows

A/N: Finally, here comes the second chapter.

II. Dark shadows…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the next morning woke Gwen early up. She had a strange dream about someone kissing her. She tried to remember his face, but it was hidden by shadows. A sight escaped her lips, the dream seemed so real to her. Her lips were still tingling from the feeling. She looked at her clock and was surprised to find a black rose on her nightstand. She took it in her hand and touched the soft petals of the delicate flower.

As she sat down for breakfast she didn't tell them about the flower. After breakfast on which she again had a little fight with her cousin, mostly after he told her that he invited Kevin to them, she almost strangled him. Not that he hated the boy, but he acted in the last time a bit strangely around her, and his lame pick up lines…she could kill him for them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They went together to the city to pick the boy up. They arrived on the train station one hour to early so they needed to wait. As they sat there had Gwen the feeling that someone was looking at her, but as she turned in the direction she only saw a five shadows. Cold shivers run down her back. She nearly jumped a meter as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Gwen, is everything ok?" asked Ben confused as he looked at his cousin.

"Uh…yes I'm fine. Come Kevin's train will arrive in a five minutes she said as they stood up and begun to walk to the coming train.

As the doors opened was Kevin the first to jump out and greet his two friends with a hug. After they got his language the trio begun to walk back to where they stayed, with the two boy's in the front who were chatting with each other and making jokes, no one of them noticed the shadow which was following after them…

_To be continued..._

A/N: I know that this is terribly short, but I promise that the next one will be longer and you will find out who Gwen's secret admirer is + it will also have a lemon part in it.


	3. The Dragon awaikens

III. The Dragon has awoken….

* * *

The three teens had spend a great day together and tomorrow they would celebrate Gwen's birthday. No one of them knew how much that day would change them…

The party was great and everyone had fun. Grandfather was eating a piece of the cake while Ben was putting one little sack filled with ice on the right side Kevin's face. He dared to give Gwen a kiss on the check and was rewarded with a hard punch from the orange-red haired girl.

Gwen was looking over her presents as she found one other black rose, like the one yesterday as she woke up. One cold breeze comes up again and it seemed as if it would call her. She didn't know why she followed the voice, but her body already decided for her mind.

She walked further in the forest as everything begun to change around her. Suddenly she found herself standing in the room of a gigantic castle. She didn't know how she come here, but it was strange. She wasn't afraid and this place seemed in a way familiar to her, then everything got clear. She was in the same place as in her dream. She felt her heartbeat quicken a bit as she looked around.

"I see, you finally decided to come to me, my beautiful '_Black Rose'…._"

When she heard the voice she immediately turned around to see who spoke, but when she saw the person she gasped in shock.

"No…we…we defeated you…" she stuttered as he tried to back away, but then she felt the cold touch of the wall on her back. The person only chuckled.

"Not quiet, my dear Gwendolyn, or did you forget that I promised to return."

"If you think that you can return to take revenge, then you are wrong. Ben will defeat you again." She said, still don't understanding why she wasn't afraid.

"I didn't come back to take revenge…" he said softly as he neared her.

"Then…then why did you bring me here?" she asked confused, but then she blushed as he kneeled down in front of her and kissed her hand.

"I brought you here that I could be with you my precious Rose." He said as he stood up and captured her innocent lips with his.

Gwen wanted to pull away, but the kiss was so right. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling they bodies closer. She loved to feel the warmth of his body. His tongue licked along her lower lip, begging for entrance as his arms wrapped around her small waist. She allowed him entrance and let him explore her mouth.

When they went in the gigantic bedroom, she didn't know, but that didn't mater anymore. All that mattered was the want she felt for the wizard. Both of them were bathed in sweet, they bodies heated up from the kisses. Gwen gasped as Hex manhood poked her entrance. The man looked down in his mates soft green eyes as she nodded for him to continue.

Her breath hitched as the wave of pain flashed through her body, but it was soon washed away by lust. Soft moans and screams filled the dark halls of the castle as both lovers snuggled up to each other.

****

* * *

**_Two days later…_**

Gwen sat in the library and read one old book as he heard the noises of a fight. She put the book aside and run down the stairs to see what was happening. As she reached the main hall she saw her grandfather and Kevin, her cousin was fighting Hex. Fear begun to rise in her as she saw two person she cared for fight each other. Then something happened, one of Ben's fireballs hit a weak spot in the walls system and everything begun to collapse.

She heard her grandfather call out her name, but she couldn't move. She felt as a hand grabbed hers and pulled her out. After that the whole castle broke together. Gwen felt the warm tears run down her checks, he was gone…

The others didn't understand why she was so sad, but they all understood that she needed some alone time. As they left they didn't notice the woman standing on a cliff and looking at the remaining of the castle with tear filled eyes.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: got a bit startled by the pairing? Well I know this wasn't the best, but that is the most I could come up by this story. 


	4. A promise to be kept

A/N: because it's today 'All hollows Eve' and not much is in the TV and I already put my self made Jack-o-lantern out I have time to finish a five of my fic. Thanks to everyone who read this story, if you want you can read also my other ones…

IV. A promise to be kept…

* * *

It was already four months since Gwen returned, but after that day she was often sad. She stopped traveling with her grandfather and cousin, who couldn't understand why she looked at him with such hate filled eyes. Kevin took her place by the traveling; he and Ben were now best friends.

The young woman sat on her bed in her own house. One old member on her father's side of the family died three mounts ago and they got the house so she lived now on her own. A soft smile appeared on her lips as her hand touched her stomach. Hex may be gone, but he left something behind…

Suddenly she heard her bedroom door open. She turned around frightened, but her fear turned soon to surprise. There in the doorway stood no one other then Charmcaster. She smiled at the other woman.

"Hello Charmcaster." She said softly.

"I don't know what my uncle saw in you, but I promised him something." She said in one icy voice which made the other woman flinch.

"And what was it?"

"He wanted me to protect you if something happens to him." She said, her gaze turning to the ground. Gwen could understand that she two was still in pain. A warm smile crossed her lips after the witch come closer to her and she grabbed her hand.

Charmcaster was startled as Gwen took her hand and placed it on her stomach. Her eyes went wide as she realized what she wanted to tell him with that. Hot tears begun to leave her eyes again as she collapsed to her knees, her head resting in Gwen's lap as she cried.

Gwen stroke her hair softly to calm her, her own tears blurring her sight. Even if Hex was no more, there will be still a part of him with them. both woman will be never alone then he will guard over both of them, and his childe…

Owari…

A/N: so this was the end, I know that it was a bit short.


End file.
